The Dark Within
by Animelover219.2
Summary: A fan-fiction about a seemingly normal boy attempting to fight off the darkness within his heart, well he'll do that eventually, will he succeed or will he fail? I just wanna go ahead and say ahead of time that I don't own the Legend of Zelda or anything associated with it, P.S i suck at summarys


**Chapter 1 - Running Away and Hyrule Town**

A peaceful day in the land of Hyrule, all seemed calm, all were happy, all except for one boy living in Kakariko Village...

**Kakariko Village-**

"Why can't I become a knight Father!?" A young boy, no older than the age of 10, yelled as a large man rose from the chair he was sitting on.

"Because I've told you countless times, IT'S TO DANGEROUS!" The man yelled as he pointed towards the staircase that sat by the door. "Now go to your room!"

"I hate you father, YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE!" The boy yelled as he ran up the staircase.

"'Sigh' I hope he realises that we are doing this for his own good." The man said as he looked towards the young woman who was sitting across from him.

"Oh don't worry so much, I'm sure his anger will pass over time." The woman said with a smile.

"I hope you're right." The man said as he looked over to the stairs.

**Boys Room-**

The young boy could now be seen laying on his bed, crying into his pillow.

"Damn you father, why, why can't I do it, why can't I become a knight of Hyrule?" The boy thought out-loud as he raised his head and sat up on his bed.

'Well whether you approve or not, this is what I want to do, and I'm gonna do it!' He thought as he pulled a suitcase out from under his bed and walked over to his closet.

After packing all of his clothes away, the boy was about to open and climb out of the window, he looked over to his desk and saw the book he got for his 10Th birthday, last week.

'I haven't really read it yet, but it could be the only thing to entertain me while I'm out there.' He thought as he walked over to the desk and picked up the book.

'Legends of Hyrule' The boy thought as he placed the book in his pocket and leaped out the window, falling into one of the shrubbery's his mother would tend to during the week, only taking a break on Sundays.

Climbing out of the shrubbery, the boy ran towards the gate of Kakariko Village, however before leaving, the boy turned back and looked back at his home once more.

'I'm gonna miss this place.' He thought as he turned around and ran down the stairs separating Kakariko Village from the rest of Hyrule.

The boy ran for almost an entire day before reaching the gates of Hyrule Town.

Upon walking through the gates the boy was mesmerized by what he saw, past the gates was a town at-least twice the size of Kakariko Village.

"Wow! This is amazing!" The boy thought aloud as a voice came from behind him.

"Ah, yes it's quiet beautiful isn't it." The boy turned around to see a rather old man standing behind him, smiling. "However this is only the begining. Come boy I'll show you." The man said as he walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his head. "Tell me boy, what is your name?"

"Uh, my name is, Kaier Eruha." The boy now identified as Kaier said nervously as he looked down to the ground.

"Aha, no need to be shy my boy, come, follow me and I'll show you around Hyrule Town a little bit." The man said with a smile as he lead the boy towards Hyrules Market place.

"Wow! Look at all this cool stuff!" Kaier yelled in awe as he looked towards the man, however his smile fell after he saw a shop behind the man, and a confused look washed over his face. "Hey! What's a bombchu?"

"Ah, a bombchu is a unique form of bomb, mostly designed for fun, you wanna go try it out?" The man asked with a smile.

"You bet!" Kaier replied with excitement as he ran towards the building. He looked up at the sign one last time before entering. 'Bombchu bowling alley' The sign read.

"Welcome!" Came a yell to his right as Kaier turned to see a young woman standing behind a counter, smiling.

"Ah, hello there we would like to play, how much will it be?" The man asked as he walked up to the woman.

"That'll be 30 rupees!" The woman said with a smile as the man pulled a small brown bag and pulled out 3 blue rupees. "Thank you!" The woman said as she gave the man a large brown bag.

"Okay Kaier, let's start." The man said as he opened the bag and pulled out a small blue mouse looking thing with a gold, bronze-like back.

"What does it do?" Kaier asked as the man placed the mouse onto the ground and began twisting a small handle on it's back.

"Hm, just watch." The man replied with a smile as the mouse shot from his hand and hit the target dead centre, exploding on impact.

"Wow!" Kaier said in awe as he over at the smoke that was beginning to clear.

"Would you like to try?" The man asked as he handed the bag over to Kaier.

"'Gulp' okay I'll try." Kaier said as he pulled another bombchu out from the bag and walked over to the man.

"Okay now what you wanna do i-" The man tried however was cut off as the bombchu fired out of Kaiers hands and hit the target dead center. "W-well that was certainly, different."

"Wow, again again!" Kaier yelled frantically as he pulled another bombchu out of the bag and fired it off to the final target, hitting dead centre yet again.

"Wow! That's a new record!, here's your prize!" The woman behind the the counter cheered as she handed a large brown bag over to Kaier, and giggled as he fell to the ground attempting to hold it.

"Ahaha, why don't I carry that for you." The man stated as he picked up the bag with ease and began walking towards the door.

"H-hey wait up!" Kaier yelled as he ran after the man.

"Well, what do you want to see next?" The man asked Kaier as he turned to see Kaier was, gone. "W-wait, where did you go!?" The man yelled as he began frantically searching for Kaier.

"Wow! They look so cool!" Came a voice to his left as the man turned to see Kaier going into a shop that went by the name of, 'Happy Mask Shop'.

"What's this one? No this one. AH no this one!" Kaier yelled frantically as he picked up mask after mask in his hands.

"Ahaha child, you should really calm down, tell you what, seeing as you love masks so much, I'll give you one mask completely free!" The man behind the counter said with a, rather creepy smile.

"Ahh, really!?" Kaier yelled as he began racing through all the masks that were in the the shop.

"Kaier, don't run off on me like tha-" The man tried as he entered the shop, however was cut off.

"Wooha! It's so cute!" Kaier yelled as he pointed to the mask that was sitting on a shelf behind the owner.

"Ah, I see you have an interest in the bunny hood, you know it's said that mask has magical powers, and can even increase your agility. However knowing that I can't give it away for free now can I." The owner said with a smile.

"'Sigh' I guess I'll be buying it then won't I" The old man said as he pulled a small brown bag out from, seemingly nowhere. "How much?"

"That'll be 100 rupees." The owner said with a smile as he reached his hand out.

"100 rupees!" The man yelled. "'Sigh' very well then." He said as he handed the bag over to the owner.

"Why thank you and here's your mask boy." The owner said with a smile as he handed a small, hat like thing in the shape of a bunny's head over to Kaier.

"Ahh!" Kaier wisely said in awe as he placed the mask atop his head, the however looked over to see a rather strange mask. This made the owner smile.

"Seeing as you seem to be drawn to magical masks, why don't I give you this." The owner began as he pulled a small book from seemingly nowhere. "It's a book about another land beyond Hyrule and about it's myths, I give this to you for two reasons, one I have already read it, and two it holds a myth about a magical magic that holds great power. They call it, Majora's Mask..."

**Hey everyone, this would've been up allot sooner, if I could think of a name that is, I swear the amount of time it took me to write this compared to the amount of time to think of a good name.**

**Anyway as you can probably tell, this story is going to be about an OC I created, and it's in Hyrule so i'm guessing you know it won't take place in Termina, even though the last Line was Majora's Mask.**

**So I hope you enjoyed, and I'll try and get the next chapter out ASAP.**


End file.
